Of Snakes and Toads
by JC AKA VA'S FINEST
Summary: Post-Apoc, Todds cousin is coming to Bayville, the FoH are becoming very active and have been assassinating prominent mutants, Pairings Toad/Boom Boom or Scarlet Witch, Amara/OC, Kitty/Lance, Kurt/Amanda. Sorry if the summary sucks.
1. Party Preparations

This is my first Xmen Evo fanfic and my second total so I present to you…

**Of Snakes and Toads**

**Chapter 1: Party Preparations**

The usually derelict house was looking surprisingly clean and cheerful. Tabitha Smith walked around the living room, surveying it with an artist's eye for detail. She still had splatters of paint and green cake batter from her "preparations".

"Sooooo? What's the verdict?" A certain earthquake inducing brunette asked Tabitha.

Tabitha looked over the room one last time and finally focused on the three boys resting on the couch. "Well I'd like to get rid of the three useless lumps on the couch-"

"Hey!" The Brotherhood boys said simultaneously.

"Just joking boys chill out. Seriously though, you guys did a great job."

In a flash of white hair and overpriced clothes one of the boys on the couch was gone and in another flash he was back only now with a Coke in hand. "Why are we making such a big deal about this? I mean it's just Toad." The pale skinned speed demon asked the blonde.

"Because he's our friend and we love him!" Tabitha responded shrilly.

"Plus it's a great excuse to throw a party." Pietro added.

"Hey, uh, Tabby how come, um, Wanda didn't help us with, uh, Toad's welcome back party prepadidations?" The mountainous mound of flesh known as Fred Dukes asked.

"Thewordispreparationsdumbass!" Pietro shouted at superspeed before Tabby could reply.

Freddy got up and tried to punch the silver haired mutant but Quicksilver was too … well, quick. As their fight raged around the room they knocked down all of the decorations Tabby and the others had spent hours putting up.

"Stop fighting dammit!" Tabby screeched at the battling mutants as she saw her hard work being ripped down and trampled on.

Freddy and Petro ignored Tabby, and Freddy's punches got harder and more rage fueled every time Pietro laughed at him when he missed.

"Come on Freddy! You haven't hit me once, no wonder Jean didn't want you!" Pietro taunted.

Freddy roared wordlessly at the mention of his brutal rejection by the redheaded X-Woman. He redoubled his attempts to beat Pietro to a pulp but the speedster was still too fast to be touched by the overweight mutant. Soon the fight took Freddy and Pietro to the kitchen and Tabby realized her cake was in grave danger.

"Stop now!" Tabby yelled as the dueling duo led them closer to her precious cake.

When the two decided to disobey Tabby's orders she threw an energy bomb at them blasting back into the living room and knocking them out cold.

"Great now we gotta redo all that work." Lance said sarcastically, "I guess I'll call Kitty and see if she can help us and I'll order some pizza to go with this cake."

He flipped his cell phone out while Tabby dragged the unconscious Pietro up to his room. On the way back downstairs she saw Wanda walking around and decided to ask her for help.

"Hey Witchda can you help us with Todd's welcome home party preparations, your jackass brother destroyed all the stuff we had already put up and Todd's gonna be her in, like, two hours." Tabby asked the moody Maximoff girl.

"That warts coming back!?!?!" Wanda asked incredulously.

"I guess you don't want to help us with preparations then Witchda?" Tabby asked.

"Of course not, and it's Wanda not Witchda." Wanda replied.

"Hmm. You're not very grateful, Todd has helped, you put his life on the line for you, and he is always getting you stuff and you can't even help with putting up a couple of banners for his welcome home party." Tabby retorted

"If I wanted him home I would help with his stupid party!" Wanda shouted before storming into her room and hexing the door shut.

"Yeah, well screw you _WITCHDA_!" Tabby shouted at Wanda's door.

Tabby went downstairs and started to put up fallen decorations and throwing away those that couldn't be salvaged when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey Lance can you get that?" Tabby shouted from the living room.

"Sure thing." Lance yelled back from the kitchen.

Lance walked to the door and opened it and saw his girlfriend Kitty Pryde was there and she had brought Rouge along for good measure.

"I heard someone, like, needed some, like, help with a party." Kitty told Lance as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks for comin' over baby." Lance told her. "And thanks for bring Rogue over too, we need all the help we can get."

"Hey sugah what can we do for ya? And who is this party for anyway?" Rogue asked.

"Well we need to make a whole bunch of decorations and the party is for Todd."

"_TOAD_? Why would you throw a party for him?" Kitty asked shocked.

"He's been gone all summer visiting his cousin in California and, well, we all miss him, except Wanda any way."

"Well let's get to it hun." Rogue said and Lance led the girls into the living room where Tabby was already hard at work.

* * *

A blue convertible Chevrolet Impala cruised down the highway at high speeds with its top down. Hip hop music oozing out of the speakers, in it were to teenage boys.

"Jamal man we're almost there, yo." Todd "Toad" Tolensky said to another teenager about the same age as him who was driving their car.

"Aight, which exit do we take next?" Jamal asked the amiphibious mutant.

"Over there, to the right, yo." Todd replied pointing to the one he meant.

Jamal quietly drove down the exit Todd had selected. The boys drove in silence except for the muic they were both vibing to.

"So cuz how come you decided to come back to Bayville with me, yo?" Todd asked Jamal.

"Oh you know my mom she's always worried I'm gonna join a gang; I can't believe she doesn't trust me." Jamal replied.

"Hold up, aren't you a Crip, yo?"

"No! I just hang out with Crips, and where blue, and throw their sets sometimes."

"So don't that make you a Crip, yo?"

"Hey tell me about that broad you said you was in love with." Jamal said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, Wanda, my babycakes. She's beautiful, she's got these sapphire eyes that are deep as the ocean, and you just wanna deep right into them, yo." Todd told his cousin.

"Wow man, sounds like you're really sprung. She feel the same about you?"

"Naw man she way to good for me, she deserves better than me, yo." Todd informed Jamal downheartedly.

"Hey man, you good enough for any broad man."

"Thanks bro, but Wanda can do so much better than me."

"If she thinks she so much better then you maybe you should find another woman." Jamal told Todd.

"Maybe."

Jamal figured Todd didn't want to talk anymore so he went back to driving in silence.

* * *

There you go people chapter one, plz review, the more reviews I get the more I will be inspired to update faster.


	2. We Missed You! Mostly

**Before I start I'd just like to thank my reviewer ****rogue-scholar07.**

**Chapter 2: We Missed You! (Mostly)**

"Yo, Todd wake up." Jamal said to his sleeping cousin. After a few seconds with no visible reply Jamal slapped Todd on the back of his head, waking him up and pissing him off.

"What the hell was that for, yo?" Todd asked his cousin.

"I need to know which way to go and you were sleeping." Jamal told the irate amphibian.

"Go left, then take the second right then you'll see a house with a sign that says Bayville Boarding House, that's the place." Todd grumbled before he descended back into the depths of sleep.

Jamal swung the car down the lane to his left and continued following Todd's directions until he finally spotted a rickety old house with a sign that read: ayvil e Bo rding H se. Jamal assumed it was the decrepit remains of the sign for the house Todd had told him to go to and swung into the drive, braking hard when he reached the garage.

"Yo, Todd we're here man." Jamal told his slumbering cousin.

"We here, yo? Cool lets head in." Todd said when he woke up.

Jamal pulled his keys out of the engine and the pair climbed out of the car and walked towards the house.

* * *

"Hey Tabby, like, when's Toad, like, gonna be here?" Kitty asked the blonde.

"Soon, Kit-Kat, he said he'd be about an hour after crossed the state line and he called saying he crossed the line like an hour and five ago." Tabby replied.

_Ding, Dong!_

"I bet that's him now." Tabby said. The blonde got up and walked to the door. She opened it and so none other than Todd and his dark skinned cousin. "Todd you're finally here! Now we can get this party started!" Tabby shouted loud enough for her friends in the living room to hear.

"Hey what's up Tabby?" Todd said to the blonde as he and Jamal walked into the house. "Oh yeah this is my cousin, Jamal, yo." Todd said pointing to Jamal.

"He's your cousin? But he's black, was he adopted or something?" Tabby asked confusedly.

"Nope we're blood relations, yo." Todd said.

"Okay, that's a little odd." Tabby replied.

"Not really, yo. My grandma was albino so both of our moms were _really_ light skinned, yo. Plus my dad was white and Jamal's was black so that's why he's all dark and I'm so pale." Todd explained.

Tabby led the boys into the living room. Todd was openly shocked by what he saw, the whole room had been rearranged, there was now a table in the center of the room with a huge, green cake on it and a couple of boxes of pizza. And on the far wall there was a giant blown up picture of Todd in his battle suit. Lounging about the room eating pizza were Lance, Kitty, Rogue, and sitting with bags of ice on their heads were Pietro and Freddy.

"Wow I can't believe you guys did all this for me, yo." Todd told everyone in the room.

"Hey man it wasn't no trouble, I was missing you anyway." Lance told Todd.

"Yeah we all had, uh, fun." Freddy said. "Except for, uh, Wanda, she didn't want to help."

"C'mon sugah lets get this party started!" Rogue shouted.

Rogue walked over to the radio they had set up and pressed the play button. Fast-paced dance tunes pulsed out of the speakers.

"Aight, yo. I'm gonna get me some cake." Todd said.

"Hey Toad who's your, like, friend?" Kitty asked.

"Oh this is my cousin Jamal, and before you ask yes we are related by blood, yo." Todd responded.

"Well then how come y'all look so different sugah?" Rogue asked pointing to Todd and Jamal.

"Yo Blondie tell 'em what the deal is me 'n Todd gon get some cake okay?" Jamal said, speaking for the first time since entering the house.

"The name's Tabby, Jarad." Tabby informed Todd's cousin

"It's Jamal, not Jarad." Jamal told Tabby.

Without another word he went to the table and cut himself a piece of cake. After he had cut his cake he sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Lanced asked his amphibious friend.

"Not to people he don't know, hey where's my babycakes at, yo?" Todd asked the earth shaker.

* * *

In a dark, dank, depressing room on the second floor of the Brotherhood House Wanda Maximoff was in her room. She was enjoying a peaceful evening of listening to Death Metal and her secret pleasure of reading cheap Romance novels. Wanda was lying down on her bed reading Twillight when she heard Todd and Jamal walk through the door.

_Oh great that disgusting maggot's back, and it sounds like he brought friends._ Wanda thought to herself.

Wanda turned the volume on her music up in a futile attempt to drown out the sounds of the party going on below her. Eventually the party got so loud that Wanda couldn't take, groaning inwardly she got up to straighten out her housemates. Wanda crawl out of her room and walked to the top of the staircase. When Wanda got there she paused for a moment to take in what she saw. Wanda looked down and saw the people she lived with, they were partying and eating cake.

_Those __**BASTARDS**__! They didn't even think of inviting me to they're little welcome home part._

"What the hell are you doing!?!" Wanda shrieked.

"We're throwing a party babycakes." Todd told the spellcaster.

"Goddammit! I told you never to call me that!" Wanda yelled.

In her anger Wanda threw a hex bolt at Todd, sending him flying into his cake. Jamal got up and picked his cousin up onto his feet and whirled around to face Wanda.

"What the hell is wrong was that for, ya crazy skank?" Jamal asked.

Everyone in the house was shocked that the new guy had insulted the powerful mutant and that he had used the C-word which she was very sensitive about because of her time in an insane asylum.

Wanda looked Jamal up and down twice, taking in everything about him, from his numerous cornrows snaking down his head and his plain blue shirt on down to his blue jeans and black shoes. After she had taken him in she realized she had no idea who he was.

"Who the hell are you!?!" Wanda shouted at him.

"I'm Jamal, Todd's cousin." He replied.

"How in the hell are y-"Wanda started.

"I don't feel like explaining right now, and I gotta ask again what's wrong with you crazy?" Jamal said, interrupting her.

"Don't call me crazy." Wanda screamed, her hands surrounded with a blue aura as she prepared to hex Jamal through the wall.

Jamal saw her hands light up like right before Todd was thrown through the cake. But before Wanda could release her magical energies Jamal reached out across the room and grabbed her leg to trip her. The others in the room were surprised when they saw Jamal stretch his arm past what should be humanly possible. Seething with rage Wanda went back to her room to try to calm down.

"Well I guess that means he's a mutant." Lance said offhandedly after Wanda left.

"HeyJamal,wannajointheBrotherhood?" Pietro asked.

"Say what?"

"Do you want to join the Brotherhood?" Pietro asked, this time much slower so that Jamal would understand.

"No way, he should, like, totally join the X-Men." Kitty said before Jamal could answer Pietro's question.

"Hold up, stop talkin' 'bout me like I ain't here. I'm joinin' the B-Hood, okay?" Jamal told everyone. "Now shut up, they sayin' someone got killed on the TV."

"What? Who got killed, yo?" Todd asked.

"It's some guy named Jason Wyngarde." Jamal answered his cousin.

"Hey Pietro ain't Jason Wyngarde that illusion guy Mags is sometimes hangin' with, yo?" Todd asked the speedster.

"Yeah he is. Jamal did they say who killed him?"

"It says they was some kinda anti-mutant extremist group called the Friends of Humanity." Jamal told Pietro.

"CRAP!!!Thosebastardsarebackwecouldallbeinserioustrouble!" Pietro yelled, his fist pounding into the wall.

"What the hell is he sayin' man?" Jamal asked.

"Uh he said we in trouble, yo." Todd replied.

"Oh, well, no crap there's a bunch of crazies goin' out merkin' mutants, did he think that would be good for us?"

After a little while the talk of Mastermind's death and whether or not Magneto should be contacted died down and the party came back to life. As the party continued Jamal was introduced to everyone in the room by his cousin. Jamal greeted them all with a quiet "Hey" or "What's up?" After they had worked the room Todd and Jamal sat on the couch and watched TV and ate some of the few slices of pizzas that had survived the party so far.

"Yo, Todd was that pissy broad with glowin' hands the same chick you was always yappin' about?" Jamal asked his amphibious cousin.

"Yeah man, wasn't she beautiful, yo?" Todd said dreamily.

"Well she was pretty fine but she threw you through your own damn cake and she didn't apologize or nothin' and she ain't even greet you after you been gone all summer, man."

"So? That's just how she is, yo."

"Now I know that who you gon' be chasin' is your own business, but I think that maybe you should set your heart on someone that don't be throwin' you through cakes. But that's just my two cents, and you know I don't be getting' rid of money easy." Jamal said.

"Oh I know she don't really mean it, yo." Todd replied. "So you can have that two cents back, yo."

"Well at least I got my money back, now we gotta stop talking about metaphoric money 'cause even given that up was painful on me, man. But still, man, you should at least consider trying for someone else."

"Whatever, yo. Hey, man, are you ready to go to school in a week?" Todd asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Jamal picked up on what his cousin was doing and just said "Yeah."

The party finally ended at around 10:30 and Tabby, Rogue, and Kitty piled into the car they had borrowed and headed back to the mansion. For the residents of the Bayville Boarding House they had to clean up the remains of the party, including the wreckage of the cake Wanda had destroyed. After the house was back to its normal level filthiness the boys prepared to head to bed until Jamal brought up the fact that he had no bed to go to. Pietro considered just leaving him in his car until they felt awake enough to find him a room, but Lance told him to just go up stairs and find the nearest unoccupied room and he could crash there. Once Jamal finally found a room that no one slept in the Brotherhood finally went to sleep.

* * *

At the Friends of Humanity Headquarters big things were happening, besides celebrating the successful assassination of the mutant known as Mastermind there was the planning of a new set of assassinations that were about to come to fruition. Sergeant Hass stepped into his High Commanders office to receive his orders

"Sergeant, tell Sector A that it is time to begin Operation: Brothers No More." A deep voice said.

"Yessir High Commander Creed, sir!" Hass replied in a German accented voice.

"I want this Operation executed at 1000 hours, Sergeant." Creed told hass.

"It vill be done, sir! If I may speak freely sir, those Brotherhood mutant scumbags von't know vhat hit zhem."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there you go, chapter two. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I will update. I don't usually start writing until I get at least one review. To all artists on Deviantart feel free to draw my characters, and by free I mean this is not a comission.


	3. BOOM!

**I'd just like thank Shadow Hand Zealot and L's-Blue-Rose for reviewing and my friend/idea helper Lydia. I own nothing except Jamal Onini and Katie Inyaface.**

**Chapter 3: BOOM!**

On Jamal's first morning in the Brotherhood Boarding House he got early in the morning. As the rest of the house slept off the party Jamal stumbled downstairs to the kitchen, wearing nothing but his pajamas. Halfway awake, Jamal opened the door to the refrigerator and felt around for a few moments until he realized that there was nothing in the refrigerator except something green, glowing, and growling in the back. Jamal moved to the cupboards and cabinets about the kitchen and found nothing but empty cans, mold, and cobwebs. Sleepily, Jamal climbed back up stairs, but instead of going to his room he went to his cousin's room and banged on the door.

"Yo, Todd I can't find no food, man." Jamal shouted at the closed door as he banged against it with his fist.

"Shut up and go back to sleep!" Todd ordered through the haze of sleep.

"Look I'm really hungry and the whole kitchen's empty, man." Jamal yelled through the door.

"SHUT THE HELL UP or I swear I will quake this whole damn house down!" A very pissed off Lance roared.

Todd woke up enough to open the door and let his cousin in when he heard Lance's threat.

"Shh! People sleepin' right now, yo." Todd whispered to Jamal as he pulled him into his room. Todd looked at his clock and was shocked by how early it was. "It's 8:32 in the goddamn morning!"

"Look man I'm starvin' and there ain't no more found in the kitchen." Jamal whispered back.

"Okay how 'bout we wait till like 9:30 or somethin' then we go to IHOP, yo?" Todd offered to his cousin.

"Fine, but we really need to get some food up in this house." Jamal said.

After Jamal's chat with Todd he went downstairs to watch some TV until it was time for them to leave to go to get some food.

* * *

A few blocks away in what looked like a normal plumber's truck Sector A of the Friends of Humanity was relaying information to their leader.

"High Commander Creed the bomb has been successfully planted, the timer set, and our reconnaissance team has reported that the Brotherhood is still asleep and in the house. Everything is going according to plan" A man dressed as a plumber reported to a screen with Graydon Creed's face on it.

"Excellent, I want you all to be on the other side of the city when that bomb goes off; I don't want any of our soldiers arrested for this." The leader of the Friend's of Humanity said before terminating the link, leaving Sector A looking at nothing but static.

"Well you heard the boss, let's get the hell out of here!" The man who looked to the world like a normal plumber yelled to his team.

* * *

_Scott, please get Jean and come to my office._ Charles Xavier commanded his star student telepathically.

Scott and Jean arrived at the Professor's office five minutes later.

"Do you know what this is about Jean?" Scott asked his redheaded companion.

"No clue." The telepath replied.

With that they stepped into the office and waited for Professor Xavier to address them.

"Scott, Jean as I'm sure you are aware Mastermind was killed recently by anti-mutant terrorists." Xavier said.

"Yeah it was on the news, but what about it?" Scott asked. "Do you think those Friends of Humanity guys might come after us?"

"It is certainly within the realm of possibility, but what I'm more worried about the Brotherhood, than you all." The Professor stated.

"Why are you so worried about the Brotherhood, I mean can't they watch out for themselves?" Scott asked.

"Yes they can but if the Friends of Humanity can assassinate an expert illusionist like Mastermind then I feel that a bunch of teenagers would be easy game for these extremists."

"Professor, why are you telling us all this?" Jean asked.

"I was just getting to that Jean; I want both of you to offer the Brotherhood a home in our Institute, at least until we can be sure that they are in no danger from the Friends of Humanity." Xavier informed his two students.

"But, Professor, we can't stand those guys and I don't think they'll even agree to living with us." Scott said trying to keep his cool.

"Scott I just want you to let them know that they are welcome here, I realize they probably won't want to come to the Institute but they need to know that they can." The Professor said. "You should take whoever has gotten up by now and go to IHOP to talk it over with them." Xavier finished with a secretive smile on his face.

"Okay Professor." Scott said reluctantly.  
After Scott and Jean had left Professor Xavier's office they went around the Institute to see who had gotten up yet. In the end they ended up with Kurt Wagner, Amara Aquilla, Tabitha Smith, Kitty Pryde, and Rogue tagging along with them to go to breakfast.

* * *

After everyone in the Brotherhood house had attained some degree of consciousness they went to the garage and piled into their respective cars. Todd and Jamal went to his blue lowrider and hopped into it. Lance and Freddy went over to his jeep, Freddy climbed into the back and Lance got into the driver's seat. Everything was going smoothly until both Pietro and Wanda tried to get into the passenger seat in Lance's car.

"Look Wanda I don't wanna sit next to lard-ass so I'm in the front!" Pietro yelled at his sister.

"Pietro I'm not in the goddamn mood to argue with you either you let me sit in the front of this car or I can hex you until you don't have a ass to sit with!" Wanda shouted back.

"OkayI'lljustridewiththeslimeballandtheblackguy." Pietro said at superspeed before running as fast as he could into the backseat of Jamal's car.

Once they were all in their cars they took off towards breakfast, and away from death.

"So zhe Professor vants zhe Brotherhood to live vith us?" Kurt asked Scott once they were seated.

"Ya, I don't like it but he has a point they could get killed and I don't hate them _that_ much." Scott said jokingly.

Kurt and Scott continued to talk, joke, and enjoy eating out on the Professor's dime until they saw none other than the Brotherhood that they know and fight plus one enter the restaurant.

Jean leaned in to whisper onto Scott's ear.

"It can't be a coincidence that the Professor asked us to come here and then those guys show up, can it?" Jean asked Scott.

"Hey Rogue you were with the Brotherhood last night, do you know who the new guy is?" Scott asked the Goth girl.

"Oh, that's just Toad's cousin Jamal." The southern girl said.

"Oh mein Gott! Toad has a cousin! Vait, vhy is he black?" Kurt asked after his shock had worn off.

While Tabby, Kitty, and Rogue explained Jamal and Todd's familial situation the Brotherhood boys and Wanda followed the hostess to their table, which happened to be right next to the table where the X-Men were eating.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the X-Geeks." Lance said when the Brotherhood walked past the X-Men.

"Lance, I see you've been recruiting." Scott said to the Brotherhood's leader with venom in his voice.

"Damn straight now we get beat on you X-Geeks twice as hard." Lance bragged.

"So are you really that powerful?" Scott asked the silent Jamal.

"No doubt Shades." Jamal replied to Scott's question.

"Do you think you could beat me?" Scott asked.

Normally Scott wouldn't have been so quick to try to start a fight but he was pissed at the Professor for setting him up to meet the Brotherhood and he was ready to let off some steam. Scott got even more pissed when Jamal started laughing at him.

"Please fool, the question is; can you touch me before I smack the stupid outcha ass?" Jamal told the leader of the X-Men.

"You should know that I only need two fingers to take of these shades and blow you into next week." Scott said trying to intimidate the Los Angeles native.

"And you should know I only need one finger to say what I think of you and your damn shades." Jamal said while flipping Scott the bird.

"Scott don't we have to ask Lance something?" Jean asked before Scott could say anything that might lead to a fight.

"What do you wanna say to me Summers?" Lance asked.

"The Professor thinks it would be best if you lived with us at the Institute until all these anti-mutant killings stop." Scott said after a moment.

"We ain't gonna live with you X-Geeks , yo. Right Lance?" Todd said.

"That's right there's no way we're gonna live with you goodie-two-shoes." Lance said.

"Well we asked; that's all the Professor asked us to do." Scott said.

The Brotherhood members went over to their table and sat down and ordered some drinks.

"Yo, Todd what's the deal with all them dudes we was talkin' to?" Jamal asked his amphibious cousin.

"There the X-Men man from the Charles Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters right up the Street. They were all over the news during that whole Apocalypse thing, so were we." Todd replied.

"Oh yeah! I thought they looked kinda familiar, alright what sorta powers they got then?" Jamal asked.

"You see the dude with the shades, J? His name is Scott Summers and he got red eye-beams and he gotta where red sunglasses all the time so he don't go blowin' stuff up, yo. And you see the redhead, man? She's a telepath named Jean Grey and she also got telekinesis." Todd replied.

"Okay, I guess I could see that. What about the valley girl and the emo broad?" Jamal asked.

"Hey are you talking about my girlfriend?" Lance asked when he heard Jamal ask about a valley girl.

"If your girlfriend is the brunette with the pink addiction then yeah we are." Jamal said.

"Well if you wanna know about her powers she can phase through solid objects and her name is Kitty." Lance informed Jamal.

"Okay that still leaves the emo chick." Jamal said.

"She ain't emo she's a Goth, yo." Todd said.

"Whichever. What's her power?" Jamal replied.

"If she touches anyone she absorbs their memories and powers, yo." Todd answered.

"What's her name?" Todd's cousin asked.

"Rouge."

"What's her real name?" Jamal asked, making his question more specific.

"Dunno." Todd replied bluntly.

"Alright how 'bout the dude with the blue hair?" Jamal asked.

"He can teleport plus he looks like a demon with blue fur, but you just can't see it 'cause he's got some kinda illusion watch on." Todd said.

"Alright then what's the deal with last two, blondie and the Mexicano puta?" Jamal asked.

"Well blonde girl's name's Tabitha Smith and she can make little energy bombs and the Latina is Amara Aquilla and she's Brazilian not Mexican." Todd said.

"Brazillian, Mexican either way she gonna get deported." Jamal replied.

"Man you are such a racist sometimes, yo." Todd told his cousin.

"And a sexist, and misogynist, but only to girls I don't know." Jamal replied.

"True, so very true." Todd agreed. "Hey that reminds me I haven't heard none of those hilarious sexist slash racist jokes you love to tell in a while."

"Hey, uh, Todd's cousin, I, uh, wanna hear a funny." Freddy said when he heard the word joke leave Todd's mouth.

"I wanna hear the joke too." Pietro chimed in.

All the guys aound the table leaned toward Jamal to hear his jokes. Wanda on the other hand just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Okay, okay here we go. What do you say to a woman with two black eyes?" Jamal asked the Brotherhood boys.

"What?" Lance said after a moment.

"Nothin', you already done told her twice." Jamal said, delivering the punchline.

The boys cracked up at this and begged for more.

"You're a disgusting bigot, Jamal." Wanda said when she got tired of Jamal's funny but sexist comments.

"C'mon there just jokes Wanda." Lance said to the spellcaster.

"Maybe there just jokes to you but any self respecting woman would be insulted." Wanda said.

"Wanda I'm just joking I don't really think, most, of this." Jamal said.

"You make me sick and I would hex you to hell if we weren't in public." Wanda told Jamal coldly.

"Calm down, man. Why you gotta take everything all personally?" Jamal asked her.

As the members of the Brotherhood continued to argue with Wanda the X-Men were talking about the newest Brotherhood member.

"Scott do you zhink zhat zhe new Brozherhood member is really that strong?" Kurt asked his leader.

"I doubt it, the Brotherhood has only three requirements you have to be a hoodlum, you have to be cocky as hell, and you have to be just as incompetent." Scott told his teammate.

"Zhat is very true mein Freund, but ve don't even know vhat his power is, so how can ve say for sure?" The German teenager asked.

"Well I, like, kinda know what his power is." Kitty said.

"What is it Kitty?" Jean asked her.

"Well I don't know, like, all of it but I did see him stretch his arm out, like super long." Kitty told her comrades.

"That doesn't sound too tough; I bet I could roast him in a second." Amara bragged.

"Well I don't those were all of his powers Amara." Tabby told her friend.

"Hey was it just me or did Todd, like, totally not stink?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah you're right he is only a few feet avay und I can keep my breakfast down." Kurt said.

"I bet his power evolved over the summer, mine did." Tabby commented.

"Your powers evolved? What new stuff can you do?" Amara asked.

"Nothin' too new but my bombs are twice as powerful as before." Tabby told her.

"Nice Tabby!" Amara said, happy for her friend. "Hey Scott can we go?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, we were waiting for you." Scott told the Brazilian mutant.

"Alright let's get back to the mansion!" Tabby squealed.

Tabby, Amara, Rouge, Kitty, and Kurt walked outside to wait in the van while Scott and Jean paid for their meal. As Scott drove them home the X-Men noticed a fleet of fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars rushing past them with their sirens blaring.

"Hey Tabitha weren't they going in the direction of the Brotherhood house, sugah?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah I think they were." Taitha answered. "Hey Scott can we turn around and see what's going on with all the sirens?"

"Okay Tabitha, I'm glad you're finally taking an interest in protecting innocents." Scott said as he spun the car into a U-Turn.

* * *

Back at the restaurant the Brotherhood had finally stopped their arguing when their food had arrived and were halfway through stuffing their faces when they saw the ambulances and fire trucks whiz past the restaurant. 30 minutes later when the Brotherhood was almost finished with their breakfast and scheming of a way to get out of paying for their meal when Lance happened to glance at a TV screen that was turned to a local news station. When Lance looked at the screen it happened to be giving the details to an explosion at a certain boarding house in Bayville. When lance saw his home blown to pieces his eyes widened and his fork fell from his hand.

"Lance what's wrong, yo?" Todd asked when he saw Lance looking shocked.

"Guys we have to go." Lance said without answering Todd's question.

"Just a sec Lance I'm, uh, almost done." Freddy said after he decimated an entire omelet in one bite.

"No we have to go _now_! Look at the TV!" Lance shouted at his friends.

"Holy crap is that the house?" Todd asked when he saw what Lance was talking about.

Once everyone realized what had happened they rushed to their cars. Before he left Jamal had an idea and wrote on a napkin: _Charge to Scott Summers at the Charles Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters._

The Brotherhood members took off as quickly as possible and didn't stop until they were parked in front of the burning wreckage that they once called home. Looking around Lance saw the X-Men standing around talking to the news crew.

"What the hell happened her Summers?" Lance asked as he and the rest of the Brotherhood walked up to them.

"I don't know Alvers. We saw the ambulances headin' over here so we decided to check it out."

"Excuse me but who are you?" the news anchor lady asked them.

"I'm Lance Alvers and we live here." Lance told the woman.

"I am Katie Inyaface and what do you mean by 'we' Mister Alvers?" The anchor asked as the camera zoomed in on Lance's face.

"I mean me, Pietro, Todd, Wanda, Freddy, and Jamal." Lance said pointing to each Brotherhood member in turn.

"And what were you all doing while this was happening?" Katie asked them.

"We were at IHOP, yo." Todd replied.

"That was sure lucky for you all." Katie said.

Katie listened to her earpiece for a moment before answering.

"It has come to my attention that you and your associates, with the exception of Jamal, are all known members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, was this building the headquarters for your diabolical plots to wipe humankind from the face of the Earth?" Katie asked the flustered leader of the Brotherhood.

"No, no we're not evil we're just the Brotherhood and we're just trying to live normal lives as high school students." Lance said, trying to keep their image as good as possible so that they wouldn't have to deal with as many people acting like they were evil freaks.

"Mister Alvers do you think that your house blowing up was part of the string of recent violent anti-mutant acts or just an accident?" Katie asked him.

"I-I don't really know Miss Inyaface, I just wanna see how much of our stuff can be saved." Lance said, walking off toward the house when he was finished.

The rest of the Brotherhood drifted off as well to see what could be done about their things and their living arrangements. Before Jamal could slip away the anchor shoved her microphone in his face and asked him how he felt about having his new home destroyed.

"I'm glad I haven't unpacked yet." Jamal said before he walked off.

"There you have it anti-mutant terrorists attacking and almost killing a group of young mutants or righteous vigilantes taking the matter of uncontrolled mutant miscreants into their own hands? That's for you to decide. This is Katie Inyaface, signing off."

"Lance where are we gonna live, yo?" Todd asked the leader of the Brotherhood.

"I can only think of one place that will take us now." Lance said.

"You don't mean who I think you mean?" Todd asked.

"I do, we're gonna have to live with the X-Geeks until we have somewhere else we can stay." Lance told his team.

"NOOOOOO!Idon'twannalivewiththosestuckupbunchofgoodiegoodies!" Pietro shouted.

"Look we don't have a choice if we live with them we'll be safer from whoever did this and they got way better stuff that the hole in the wall kind of motel we can afford.' Lance said.

"Fine but I'm not gonna be the one who goes begging them to let us live with them, yo." Todd said.

"Me either." Freddy said.

"Or me." Pietro said.

"Don't even think of making me ask." Wanda said darkly.

"I'm not doin' it, man." Jamal said.

"Aw c'mon Jamal you don't hate them as much as us!" Lance said, trying to get out of asking his nemesis Scott for a place to live.

"I ain't doin' it." Jamal said.

"GODDAMMIT!" Lance shouted.

After Lance had cooled down a little he went over to where the X-Men were.

"Hey Alvers what do you want?" Scott said although he already knew.

"You know what I want Summers." Lance replied.

"I'm not a telepath, you're gonna have to spell it out for me." Scott said. Relishing the feeling of having Lance need something from him.

Lance sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Look Summers you know how you wanted us to live with you, right?" Lance asked.

"Yeah? What about it?" Scott asked, playing dumb.

"Well the Brotherhood and me have decided to accept that offer." Lance said.

"Fine, come by the Institute when you're finished packing." Scott said sarcastically.

As the X-Men piled into their van once again Lance pulled Kitty aside.

"Lance are you, like, alright?" Kitty asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine babe, I just wanted to get something." Lance said.

"What?" Kitty asked confusedly.

Lance kissed her softly.

"That." He said simply. "I'll see you when I get to the mansion okay?"

"Okay, see you soon." Kitty said before getting into the X-Van.

Lance walked back over to his friends where they were collection the few things that had survived the explosion.

"When we all old and we tellin' our grandkids what happened today, what should we say, yo?" Todd asked.

"In the words of Danny Messer, BOOM!" Jamal said.

**AN: Alrighty that was Chapter 3 tell me what you think, did people seem OOC? Is it good? Plz RnR. Also vote on my Poll for what I should work on next.**


	4. Training Day

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to come out with a new chapter but I had school stuff to take care of, and my friend/editor/idea board Lydia just moved to Poland, and I just have a terrible work ethic.**

**Chapter 4: Training Day**

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" Graydon Creed yelled when he saw the Bayville News, his targets had survived the explosion.

Creed turned the TV off and pulled up his communication screen. He cruised through the various channels that his minions used to communicate with him via video. Finally he found the camera for the van that Sector A was currently using.

"Sergeant Brown, come in." The leader of the Friends of Humanity said to his camera.

"High Commander Creed I am here." The leader of Sector A reported after a moment.

The High Commander took a deep breath to calm himself before he replied the Sergeant Brown. After he was sure that he could talk with relative calmness Creed continued. "Sergeant Brown, how did your mission go?" Creed asked although he already knew the answer.

"We have yet to confirm whether or not all of the mutants were eradicated, but our aerial reconnaissance robot sent us a picture of the target immediately after detonation and I feel that I can safely say that these mutants are dead." Brown told his commanding officer.

"Really John? What would you bet on it?" Graydon asked his henchman.

"Normally sir I would bet quite a bit. But, considering you broke protocol and used my first name I will bet nothing and say that I am ashamed that I have failed." Sergeant John Brown told his leader. "Might I ask who got a way?"

"They all got away you incompetent fool!" Graydon roared at his subordinate.

"I-I don't understand sir, how could they all survive an explosion such as that?"John asked hesitantly.

"Watch the goddamned news! It's on almost every news channel." Graydon yelled.

"Sir, I'm going to terminate our link so I may watch the news." John said, trying hard to keep his composure.

"Very well, then." Graydon replied attempting to reign in is rage.

Sergeant Brown turned his communication link off and turned to a local news channel. He called his whole team into the van to watch the news. Once the news anchor finished her piece on "the mystery explosion" John Brown turned the TV off and his team sat around an awkward silence.

The team's bomb expert, Alfred Nukington, finally spoke up after a moment. "So they went to IHOP, huh?"

"Looks like it, Al." Sector A's vehicle specialist, Chevy Barkhimer, said to his associate.

"Goddamn, it looks like we aren't going back to base anytime soon." Sergeant Brown said. "You guys find out where the Brotherhood is staying now, if we're lucky they're at some crappy motel and we'll be able to kill them no problem."

"What if we're not lucky?" Peter North, the team's sniper, asked.

"If we're not lucky then they've probably gotten the hell out of Dodge and we'll have to track them down all over again.

"Damn." Peter said.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have some calls to make." John Brown said before stepping outside.

Sergeant John Brown left the van and walked for several blocks, going through alleys and losing himself in the foot traffic of the day until he was sure no one from his team was following him. Once he was sure no one was following him he walked into a nearby bodega and went to the bathroom. When he was in a dingy stall Brown pulled out a disposable cell phone and dialed a number. The phone rang a few times before anyone picked up.

* * *

"Hello?" Professor Xavier said into the phone in his office.

"Xavier, it's me."

"Ah, yes Mister Brown. I'm glad you called, I needed to thank you once again for telling me about the assassination attempt on the Brotherhood's lives." Xavier said.

"I just wanted to know what happened to the Brotherhood members." Sergeant John Brown told the Professor.

"They are staying with me at the Institute right now, why?" The Professor asked, curiosity slipping into his voice.

"My team's objective is still to assassinate them and right now we are attempting to locate them, I need to know where they are now so I can throw them off the trail." Brown told Xavier.

"Thank you, your compassion for us is extraordinary. Is there anything else?" Xavier asked.

"Nothing important." Brown said. "But out of curiosity how did you get the Brotherhood to leave the house?"

"I just mentally nudged young Jamal so he would want some food as soon as he woke up and I may have suggested to Mr. Tolensky that IHOP wasn't too far away." Xavier answered.

"Very clever Xavier, I'd love to talk some more but I need to get back or my team will start asking questions.

"Goodbye John, and thanks again." Xavier said before hanging up.

John sighed and walked out of the bodega, and back to the lies.

* * *

The former residents of the Bayville Boardinghouse stood awkwardly in the lobby of the Institute with nothing but a few boxes of clothes, valuables, and a lucky PlayStation 2 that survived the explosion. Eventually Professor Xavier came down from his office and addressed them.

"I know you have all been through a very traumatic experience and I want you to know that we here at the Institute will treat you just like a member of family." Xavier told the recently displaced Brotherhood. "If you'll follow me I'll let you pick your rooms."

The Professor directed them upstairs and pointed out the empty rooms.

"Right now there are four completely unoccupied one person rooms and Kurt Wagner's room and Laura Logan's rooms have empty beds." Xavier said. "I don't know how you want to decide who gets which rooms so I will leave it to you, but remember they must be same sex rooms. Also, we are having a training session in the Danger Room in 90 minutes; I trust you all will be there."

With that said the Professor left them to their own devices.

"How are we gonna divvy up the rooms Lance?" Todd asked his leader.

"The way that's fair and right for everyone. First come, first serve." Lance said before picking up his stuff and running into the nearest empty room.

The rest of the Brotherhood followed suit, scrambling around to try and get a room by themselves. Pietro zoomed into another one person room seconds after Lance was in his room. Todd was hopping toward a room and just as he was wrapping his hand around the doorknob he was picked up and thrown out of the way by Freddy.

"Aw c'mon Fred I was there, man!" Todd shouted as he picked himself up.

Jamal, who had the most stuff and was therefore the slowest of the Brotherhood, was legging toward the last one man room. Suddenly a green tongued zoomed out and wrapped itself around Jamal's waist. Jamal looked back and saw that it was none other than his cousin who took advantage of his immobility and started hopping at top speed to the door.

"You gonna do me like that Todd?" Jamal asked. "Well two can play this game."

No sooner than Jamal said this his arms shot out towards the room. One opened the door while the other threw his luggage into the room.

"Ha! My stuff is in the room it's MINE!" Jamal shouted.

Todd withdrew his tongue and sighed.

"Dammit now I gotta be roomies with the fuzzy elf, yo." Todd complained.

"Yeah that's, uh, that's…tough." Jamal said with the air of someone who didn't care. "But more importantly I got the room that I wanted so, PEACE!"

Jamal then slammed his door shut and started to unpack. Todd trudged to what had just become his room. As pissed as he was Todd did take some joy from thinking about the look on Kurt's face when the German mutant who he would be sharing his room with. Todd knocked on the door and waited for the reply. Kurt opened the door to his bedroom and found Todd out there with all of his things.

"Toad vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked although he feared he knew the answer.

"This is the last free room so I guess we roomies." Todd answered with as much enthusiasm as someone waiting to get a root canal.

"So ein mist! I can't believe I got stuck vith you!" Kurt complained.

"Gee don't sound so happy about blue-boy." Todd said sarcastically.

Kurt opened the door a little wider to let Todd in. Todd walked into his new room and gave it a quick once over.

_Well it's bigger than my room at the Boardinghouse, that's something._ Todd thought to himself.

"Okay which one of these beds is mine?" Todd asked Kurt.

"Zhe one on zhe far side of zhe room." Kurt said off-handedly.

Todd went over to his bed and set down his things.

"Oh und Toad ve have a Danger Room session today so make sure you're ready." Kurt told his new roommate.

"I already know that we got some trainin' crap in the Kill-A-Mutie Room. But what I don't know is why the hell you bein' semi-nice to me." Todd said dryly

"Vell ve are going to be living together so I zhink ve should bury zhe hatchet, ja?" Kurt replied.

"Trust me man, if there was a hatchet you'd be the one gettin' buried." Todd said.

"Toad, I'm trying to be serious here." Kurt said.

"Okay, okay, I guess we can start over, yo." Todd told Kurt

"Danke."

* * *

Jamal walked up to his cousin's room once he had finished unpacking.

"Yo, Todd open up!" Jamal shouted while pounding on the door.

"What do you want man you makin' me feel some dee-ja va, yo." Todd said once he opened the door.

Jamal walked into his cousin's room.

"What in the hell is dee-ja va?" Jamal asked is cousin.

"You know, it's like when life repeats itself." Todd explained.

"What? Do you mean déjà vu?" Jamal asked.

"Could you spell it for me?" Todd requested.

"D-E-J-A, space, V-U." Jamal said slowly.

"That's what I said, yo." Todd replied.

"No you said dee-ja va, I said déjà vu. It's a French expression, dumb-ass; it's got all these complexified pronunciations."

"Is complexified a word?" Todd asked his cousin.

"Shut up." Jamal ordered. "Hey, where's your roommate at?"

Todd never got to answer the question because just then Kurt came back into the room from the bathroom.

"Hallo you must be Todd's cousin Jamal." Kurt said holding his hand out for a handshake.

Jamal grabbed Kurt's and a dapped up with him.

"Hey what up Hitler." Jamal said.

"No my name is Kurt, and who is zhis Hitler person?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, and I hope you were joking 'bout Hitler." Jamal said.

"I'm not joking mein Freund." Kurt stated.

"C'mon you gotta know Hitler he did the Holocaust and he conquered Poland in '39 and kept on conquerin' 'til right 'round '45 I think."

"Zhat never happened, ve vere invited to Poland and ve all vent on vacation from 1939 until 1945, mein teacher in Deutschland said so."

"Well then I guess your Nazi-ass teacher was lying." Jamal said bluntly.

"Vhat is a Nazi?" Kurt asked.

Todd laughed at this and Jamal just rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

"Never mind Kurt."

"Yo, Jamal why'd you come over here anyway?" Todd asked his cousin.

"What? I can't just go by to talk to my cousin and his new Gestapo-ass friend without some kind of a ulterior motive?" Jamal asked trying to sound outraged.

"Vhat is zhe Gestapo?" Kurt asked.

"Shut up Kurt." Todd and Jamal said simultaneously.

"As I was saying before Kurt interrupted us, why you gotta think I came here for a reason other than to shoot the breeze?" Jamal asked, feigning innocence.

"Jamal, remember what happened last time we 'shot the breeze'?" Todd asked." If I remember correctly it ended with you and me getting chased by two cop cars and a sicario."

"How did tha-" Kurt began.

"It's a long story." Jamal interrupted.

"So what's your real reason for coming over?" Todd asked, trying to bring the conversation back to his question.

Jamal finally decided to drop his façade of innocence.

"Okay you got a PS2 I got a Street Fighter game, try some math out cuz." Jamal said.

"Alright I'm 'bout to kick ya ass, yo!" Todd said excitedly.

"Let's get this thing set up man."

The cousins set to getting the game system ready to play with fervor. Todd untangled the cords while Jamal found a spot to plug it in. Within minutes the duo were beating each other's characters brains out.

**Jamal's POV**

My cousin and I walked through the halls of our new home accompanied by no one but Todd's new roommate. Kurt helped us navigate through the Institute and as we approached what Todd dubbed the "Crazy-Ass 'Bout to Kill a Mutie Room". As we continued through the Institute we were joined by more people.

A couple of my new housemates walked by and I couldn't help but think to myself. _Why the hell are they all wearing those leotards? I mean, the girls look bangin' but them dudes look like some weirdies._

We continued down toward a pair of huge metal doors.

_WHOOSH!_

The doors opened automatically and with an epic enough sound told me the Professor was either from the future or just plain loaded. As I took a look around the room we had stepped into I realized he could very well be both. As we filed into the room a voice wafted down to us from what looked like a control center.

"Before we get started I would like to welcome our newest members to the Danger Room," The Professor said. "That said I realize that Mr. Onini has yet to display his powers to us and it would be hard to train him before we know what he can do."

A sigh of relief went through the crowd around me, but why?

_Alright, what do they want me to do? Give 'em a show? Do an obstacle course? Some kinda battle royale?_ I thought to myself. Then I got it, I was going to have to do some sort of task in the Danger Room and they get to watch the new kid embarrass himself. Assholes.

However the Professor was not done, "To test his powers I propose a few of our more experienced students have a friendly sparring match with Mr. Onini."

A residual groan went through the gathered mutants. And whispers of how unfair it was to make them fight _and _train today.

The Professor cleared his throat, "Of course anyone who volunteers to test Jamal will be exempt from training with Logan."

From the rush of people offering to beat my head in I got the feeling that training with Logan was not fun. It took a bit of doing but eventually the Professor, some blue dude, and a white haired chick calmed everyone down and shepherded us into a wide circle in the Danger Room that gave the combatants plenty of room to maneuver. I stood at the far left of the ring surrounded by the Brotherhood members. Soon a girl with short red hair stepped up to fight me.

"That's Wolfsbane, cuz. She can transform into a werewolf and she got heightened senses, yo." Todd whispered in my ear.

"Aight, I think I can handle her." I replied.

I walked into the center of the arena to meet my opponent, cracking my knuckles slowly as I went.

"I hope you're ready to take trip to the infirmary laddie." Wolfsbane said with a smirk and an irritating Scottish accent. I just sneered in response.

"Try not to hurt each other," The Professor asked us, "Begin."

She came at me faster than I thought possible. Her claws were a flash of lightning that were almost impossible to see. I dodged left and right, yet she was still able to sink a few hits and give me more than my fair share of cuts and bruises. I kept backing away from her dangerous form but she stayed with me every step of the way.

_This has to stop. I can't win like this; I need to fight my fight._

I let her throw more blows at me until I saw her pattern.

_Wait for it. Wait for it. NOW!_

When she attacked next I snaked my arm around hers and pinned it painfully into her back.

"Give up?" I asked the werewolf

"Never, ye great stupid lump!" She snarled while trying to pull out of my grip.

I shrugged, opened my mouth wide and sunk two menacing fangs in her heck. She gasped in surprise as my teeth dripped venom into her. I handed her limp body to the closest X-Man I saw.

"Who's next?" I asked the crowd cockily.

Some kid came barreling out of the audience at me. He stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from me when he looked at me, all the nicks and bruises I had gotten during my fight with that redhead chick were knitting together and healing. I used his sudden paralysis to wrap my arms around him and throw him across the room. When he hit the wall instead of being knocked out cold he split in two.

"What in the hell, that just ain't fair!" I yelled to the two dazed brunette mutants.

The duo stumbled to their feet and came at me again. They were on me in seconds, fists pounding me before I could react. There was no way in hell I was going to let some punk little split-in-two mutants beat me. I wrapped my arm around one of their necks and spat green venom at the other. The doppelganger with venom in his face screamed in pain and clawed at his eyes. The other's face was slowly turning blue, I figured he'd learned his lesson and let him go. The kid stood there sucking down air while his duplicate ran around trying to get my poison out of his eyes. The kid straightened up, grabbed the clone and suddenly there was just one of him.

"You win new guy," he said, his voice whispering as he rubbed his throat.

"Yeah cuz, who wanna step to me next?" I said, I'll admit it I was cocky after smacking down on two X-Men and I was feeling kind of reckless. "C'mon can't nobody touch me?"

Someone from the assembled mutants finally piped up, "You can take him Bobby!" The rest of the X-Men joined him and there were catcalls of, "Go Bobby!" And, "Show him what you're made of Iceman!" from the audience. Some little blondie boy stepped up to me.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"I was born ready."

His body turned from blood and bones to pure ice in a second.

_Crap. I'm gonna have to finish this fast._

I had no more to time to think about what I was going to do, because Iceman decided to take the offensive and shot a beam of ice that I just barely dodged. In case you have never been in this situation before there are few things more frightening than a mutant made of ice charging at you and throw beams of freezing energy at you.

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

I ducked and dived to keep from getting hit. But with every miss more ice covered the walls, the more ice there was the colder the room got, the colder the room got the slower I moved.

"Wants wrong Jamal, you getting tired?" Bobby called out smirking.

"I'm f-f-fine," I shivered out.

I could barely move, this kid was about to beat me without even touching me and without me touching him. I couldn't let that happen. I saw him coming at me again. It was now or never, time for a gamble. He came at me his hands glowing blue with energy. He sent the blast at me, the world slowed down. I sidestepped the blast and my shot forward, catching Iceman across the face. He wasn't down, far from it, but I hit him and that was enough…for now. The cold finally got to me and I collapsed on the floor.

"Told you couldn't none of you touch me," I managed to get out before I passed out.

"Um…what happened to him, Toad?" Bobby asked.

"He's cold-blooded, and I guess it got too cold for his body to stay awake." Todd replied.

"So…what? He's taking a nap?"

"Yeah, more or less," Todd said

The Professor rolled into the room, "That was very interesting. Dr. McCoy, would you mind taking Mr. Onini and Ms. Sinclair to the infirmary and see to it that he fully recuperates?"

"Not at all Professor," The big blue mutant told Xavier. He picked up Jamal's slumbering body over one shoulder and Rahne's over the other and carried them off to the sickroom.

"Now that that's taken care of everybody get ready to train," The Professor said to the crowd, "Except of, course, Bobby and Jamie. Enjoy your afternoon gentlemen."

"C'mon Jamie we got the TV room to ourselves let's go!" Bobby shouted to his fellow mutant.

**Somewhere in Baltimore**

Three boys lounged about an apartment living room. One short, skinny, and black, one stocky and pale skinned with greasy blonde hair, the last was a tall and sturdily built black boy with glasses covering his intelligent eyes. The TV was blaring something about a knife set that came with an extra three knifes but only if you order now, now, now! But they boys weren't paying attention; they were busy listening to their bespectacled friend.

"You serious Jalen?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"Yeah Rich, I'm leavin' outta here next week and I'mma be gone a while." Jalen replied.

"Dang, son where you goin'," the skinniest of them inquired.

"Up to New York, some city called Bayville."

**AN: Please RnR and I will (probably) update faster. Oh yeah and to whoever can figure the most of my OCs names origins I'll let you decide something. I'm not sure what yet but something important. The OCs that you should be able to figure out are: Sergeant Hass, Jamal Onini (you only have to figure out the last name), Katie Inyaface (first and last), and Sergeant John Brown.**


End file.
